Vermilion
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: Harley is out of Arkham and is back working as a psychologist, everything is fine she's even got a man in her life again. But every thing is turned upside down when the past comes back to haunt her. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

'_Breaking News!'_ the TV yelled catching Alfred's attention instantly, nowadays breaking news consisted of Batman's elusivity and Bruce Wayne's escapades. _'Billionaire playboy spotted with the Joker's ex!' _Alfred rolled his eyes '_here we go'_ he thought. Bruce had cleared Harley's name a few years ago after the Joker disappeared leaving her to pick up the pieces by making the accusation that clearly the Joker had clearly force her into most of what she had done. She had spent two years in Arkham Asylum getting over her 'puddin', but it wasn't till the last few months she really seemed to come out of her self induced dream and make any progress, so much progress that they offered to giver her back her job. Alfred climbed the seemingly never ending stairs of the newly built Wayne Manor, he entered the master bedroom "You've done it again Master Wayne" he stated his accent thicker than usual

"Done what Alfred?" Bruce laughed emerging from his closet "Woken up without you?"

"Made the news," Alfred said matter of factly

"Me or Batman?"

"You sir" he laughed, flipping on the small TV in Bruce's room. _'… Playboy Bruce Wayne was spotted last night at one of his swanky hotels with none other than Harley Quinn, known ex-girlfriend of the psychotic Joker'_ Alfred turned the TV off, Bruce sighed "She's not going to be happy about that" as if on queue his cell phone rang "Hello darling"

"_Bruce have you seen the news!" _

"Yes dear"

"_Don't you 'yes dear' me!"_

"It was going to happen sooner or later"

"_I know! But they always associate me with __him__"_ he could hear her hatred in her voice

"Well love, that's how they know you. They don't know Dr. Harley Quinzel," he stated, "When your career skyrockets they'll forget all about 'Harley Quinn'"

"_Promise?"_

"Promise, now are you meeting me for breakfast?"

"_I cant Dr. Arkham called, new patient he wants me to work with. Apparently no one else can handle this one"_ he could hear her smile

"Alright but you better not miss my dinner party"

"_Love you"_ he knew she was rolling her eyes

"Love you too" he hung up and looked to Alfred "Guess it's just you and me this morning"

"Oh joy" Alfred laughed

Her heels clacked on the cement floor of Arkham's main building, the heels were remnants of her old life, bright cherry red that extended her already daylong legs, accented by a high waist skirt, blood red dress top and a black tie. Red and black, were just something she wasn't ready to let go of, they were her security blanket of sorts they made her feel safe and sexy. "Good morning Dr. Quinzel!" a voice brought her out of her musings. She turned her head

"Ah good morning Dr. Crane. How are you sessions going?" he smiled and shifted in his jacket. She never understood why they kept him in a straightjacket; with out his drugs he was more harmless than she was. "They still think I'm crazy, but I just think they're scared"

"Well I hope you can fix that, but I must be going Dr. Crane. We'll catch up later" he nodded and laughed. She continued down the hall to Dr. Arkham's office. "Dr. Quinzel! Do come it" she sat in front of him, he laughed, "I don't think I will ever get used to the new hair color" she inwardly roller her eyes.

"Made people stop staring"

"An understandable want. Now the new patient, he was brought in a few days ago. He's been through six doctors already"

"Doubting me Dr. Arkham," she asked fighting a glare

"Certainly not Harley" he put up his hands

"I can handle this Jerry, I am fully recovered from what Mis… The Joker did to me" she stated flatly, her hand subconsciously went to the light pink scar over her heart.

"_You're mine, Kid. And nobody touches what's mine" he laughed manically as he carved a perfect J into her chest, she could feel the blade carve into her breast plate as she screamed for him to stop._

'_At least he never followed through on the Chelsea grin he promise every time I fucked up'_ she thought grimly

"I never doubted you Harley" he smiled, but she knew he was lying no one thought she was recovered, no one but Bruce. "Here's the file on the patient, feel free to take the rest of the week off to prepare, your sessions start Monday" she nodded taking the manila folder.

She fumbled with her keys, before dropping them in front of her car, she bent to pick them up but stopped when a hand was already offering her them, she smiled "I thought you had a dinner party to plan Mr. Wayne"

"Thought you had a patient Dr. Quinzel," he laughed

"Our sessions start Monday," she said crossing her arms, her heels made her almost as tall as him, but not quite.

"Ah, plenty of time to take you for lunch then"

"I guess so" she smiled

"Do you want to change?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing Bruce Wayne?" she asked poking a finger in his chest

"Nothing my dear, you look lovely"

"Nice cover" she said glaring

"I thought so," he said getting in his car.

They sat down at one of the many restaurants Bruce owned, as they waited a few people stopped to chat with Bruce, Commissioner Gordon was the only one to pay her any mind "Dr. Quinzel, its nice to see you in a different light… and attire" he smiled

"It's nice to see you as well Commissioner"

"Please call me Jim"

"Harley" she smiled

"Well Mr. Wayne I will leave you to your lunch with this lovely woman" he smiled leaving them to their just arrived food. "I've been thinking," she said breaking the silence

"About what my dear?"

"How about you give poor old Alfred the rest of the week off"

"Oh and why's that?"

"Cause I have the rest of the week off" she smirked

"You know he won't do it," he laughed

"He will if I ask him" she smiled batting her baby blues

The camera clicked on last time before he decided he had enough for the boss. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number _"What?"_

"We got her Boss"


	2. Chapter 2

"Madam, are you ready?" Alfred called through the guest bedroom door

"I might need some help" she called back

"May I enter?"

"Silly question Alfred, who else is going to help me" she laughed, he opened the door with one hand over his eyes

"What is it you need help with Madam?" she turned around, and laughed

" I am decent Alfred, you can uncover your eyes. All I need is for you to zip me up" she giggled, he sighed relieved.

"I was hoping that was all"

"Alfred, I'm a big girl I can pick my own undergarments" she smiled

"I would hope so" he laughed. "All the guests have arrived and Master Wayne is waiting at the stairs for you"

"Thank you" he nodded and left her. She looked in the mirror and sighed her black dress seemed to be making her scar stand out as if it were fresh against her pale skin. _'You're mine' _ran through her mind over and over taunting her. "No" she whispered "Not anymore" tears slipped past her thick lashes "Never again". _'You are mine!'_ the voice was livid this time as if she had actually been arguing with him. "No, that all changed when you left me, broken and bloody. You have no control over me anymore" she whispered staring at the mirror, a hand grabbed her shoulder "Harley?" a worried voice pulled her from her torture, she looked up at Bruce with watery eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I cant go down there" she whispered, her eyes trained to the floor, "They're going to stare and whisper" tears slipped past her lashes and splashed on her hands. He picked up her chin

"Babe if they cant see past the cruel act of someone else that happens to be with you forever now, they can leave. We don't need them anyway" he smiled

"I'm just so tired of the looks and whispers" she sighed

"Want Batman to kick their asses?" he laughed, she smiled

"Well, if he's offering" she giggled

"That's better" he held out his hand to her "Shall we?" He led her down the main staircase as everyone clapped, "Alright settle down you hooligans!" everyone laughed and continued with the party.

They were just an hour in to the party when Bruce called every ones attention to where he was standing on a chair in just about the center of the room "Where is Dr. Quinzel?" he asked, everyone looked around and moved from her vicinity. "Ah there you are, well most of you know from the news Dr. Quinzel and I have been dating behind the scenes for a year now?" he looked towards her and she nodded, he dropped off the chair and moved towards her "Well Dr. Quinzel, I'm tired of dating you" the room filled with almost two hundred gasps, even Harley looked surprised "I think Harley Quinzel, its just about time I married you" he smiled dropping to one knee "What do you say Harls, be my wife?"

"That's Mrs. Wayne now, Mister," she laughed pulling him up into a kiss. Everyone clapped. Throughout the night just about everyone congratulated them and demanded to see the ring. Finally when everyone was gone, Harley flopped down on Bruce's bed, he laughed emerging from the bathroom in just his dress pants. "What's so funny Mr. Wayne?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Wayne" he smile, "You sure you wanna do this Harls?"

"Why wouldn't I want to marry Bruce Wayne, most wanted bachelor?"

"I heard he's a jerk"

"Oh not only is he a huge jerk, I've heard he's Batman" she giggled, Bruce sat beside her with a look of mock hurt, she laughed and kissed his cheek. "So Mr. Wayne, are you going to drive girl home or make her sleep on the couch?"

"Now, now Mrs. Wayne, no need to hurt a mans pride. Why would I make such a beautiful woman sleep on the couch when my bed is clearly big enough for the both of us"

"Daring, Mr. Wayne" she smiled "What would my soon to be husband think?"

"He'll get over it" he laughed, pushing her over.

"Boss!"

"What?"

"I got the pictures you wanted Sir" the clown extended his arm holding a folder; a purple leather clad hand grasped the folder and ripped it away from the clown. "I don't think you'll be very happy Sir"

"Get out" he growled opening the folder, a smiled graced his scared face. The top picture was of Harley, alone, walking to her car from what he remembered as Arkham. The smile soon left his face as Bruce Wayne became more frequent in the photos, his anger skyrocketed with the last picture, Bruce Wayne with his am around _his_ Harley, her hand on his chest and an engagement ring glaring in the flash. He stormed into the room his clowns frequented "These are wrong! Shopped!" he growled grabbing the clown by the neck

"I promise Boss! No funny business!" the clown pleaded. His hand tightened, crushing the mans windpipe, making him gasp and sputter

"It's the truth Boss" another clown said throwing the news paper on the table, the headline read _'Bruce Wayne to wed Harley Quinn'_ he was seething now. "They have the wrong Harley then, _my_ Harley didn't smooze with the rich or fancy Bruce Wayne!" his teeth were clenched so hard he felt one chip.

"Whadaya gonna do Boss?"

"I'm going to remind little miss Quinn, just who she belongs to!"

Harley looked at the front page of the paper and sighed, "Do you always have to be on the front page?"

"Helps my ego" Bruce laughed

'_Joker said something similar' _she thought then shook her head slightly, she wont start thinking about him today "What would you like for breakfast, darling?"

"You don't have to cook Harls"

"And just why not? Afraid I'll burn the place down?" Bruce put his hands up

"No, Alfred made breakfast before he left this morning"

"Oh, sorry. Touchy subject, he used to whine about my cooking all the time"

"I understand"

"I'm going to go get dressed" he nodded. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red tank top, before heading to the vanity to deal with her mass of messy brown hair. Just as she sat down her cell phone began ringing, she grabbed it 'privet number' flashed on the screen, figuring it was the hospital she pressed answer "Dr Harley Quinzel"

"_You looked better blond"_

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"_Look down the answer is right there"_ her eyes widened

"This isn't funny who ever you are!"

"_You never did get the joke, did you Harley-girl?"_

"How did you get this number?" she whispered

"_Enough games!" _he growled,_ "You come home now and Daddy might play nice_" a snarl ever present in his voice

"You don't have any control over me anymore! You lost that when you left me broken and bloody. When you left me for dead! All I ever wanted was for you to love me, now I see it was never possible"

"_Call off the engagement or I'll kill both of you"_ with that he hung up. Her knees gave out and she hit the floor with a soft thud, she stared at her phone for a minute before breaking into tears. She sat there for almost a half an hour sobbing uncontrollably, but soon she just couldn't cry anymore, she had no idea how he had gotten her number or that he was even back in Gotham. What she did now was that she needed to deactivate the number and she needed to talk to someone who wasn't Bruce. Her phone could wait, she needed to talk now, she grabbed her keys and a sweater before rushing down the stairs and almost pushing Bruce over. "Hey what's the rush?"

"I need to go, I have to talk to someone I haven't talked to in almost a year" she held up her hands so he wouldn't touch her

"Harls, your doctor retired months ago"

"I don't need my shrink Bruce" she pushed him and ran for the door.

She all but ran down the main hall of Arkham, "Dr. Quinzel you have the day off what are you doing here?" Dr Arkham questioned, taking hold of her arm

"I need to see her Jerry, I just need to talk to her" she played with her sleeves and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Jerry Arkham didn't like it at all, he hadn't seen her this worked up in almost three years. "Are you sure Harley? You know what talking to her might do" he was looking right into her eyes. Panic, shear blind panic was all he saw in her icy blue eyes.

"Please Jerry!" she was pleading now

"Alright, I'll call. She'll be ready when you get there" Harley nodded and almost ran to the elevator. She made her way to the 5th floor, aptly nicknamed the 'Bat wing' as everyone Batman locked up was thrown up there. She had giggled when a nurse told her what they called it. The nurses looked almost scared when she ran up to the desk, the last time she had shown up in street clothes was when she had helped Joker escape. "Jerry was supposed to call and have a patient prepared"

"S-she is" the nurse stuttered, she gritted her teeth and pointed a finger at the nurse, she slammed her hand down on the desk and walked away. She stood outside the room she wanted and tried to calm herself down, once she felt sufficiently calm she made her way into the room. "Poison Ivy, was it? Lame name" she laughed, the red head looked up form the table "Harley, is that you?"

"In the flesh" she smiled, this woman had been like her mother throughout her and Joker's reign of terror.

"No costume? No make-up?"

"I'm done with all that babe, I'm down here too" she confessed, she hadn't been able to say goodbye to the woman in front of her because he release was sprung on her and she was hauled away by Bruce who was still clearing her name then. "That's why I haven't seen you all week" she smiled

"Red it's been just over a year" she sat down in front of the older woman

"Ah, yes Batman brought us in"

"Batman brought you in Red. I spent a month in Gotham General on life support"

"Right I remember now, J thought you were the reason Batman got away, and busted you up good then dropped you right out the window" Ivy recalled, Harley cringed and the blunt recall of the memory, she still had scars from landing on the glass and rocks.

"Yeah"

"You all right, kiddo" Ivy asked suddenly, Harley cringed again at Ivy calling her kiddo, Joker had called her that all the time.

"No, I'm losing it Ivy"

"You look pretty sane to me Blondie…who's not so blond anymore" she speculated

"Yesterday I heard his voice, clear as day, in my head. Told me I was his, I felt the need to fight back so I did, said he didn't have control over me anymore and wouldn't ever again, the voice argued back angrier this time, Red. Just before coming in here, I almost snapped on one of the nurses the way he would have. I'm losing it, soon I'll have to readmit myself" Harley put her head down on the table, the metal cool against her heated forehead, she debated on telling her about the phone call this morning.

"You always were the better one of us Harls. Yeah J was an abusive prick towards you but you never let it get your spirits down, you were always the most sane" Pamela Isley shone through her ever present mask of Poison Ivy. "J's beyond help, Crane's beyond help and me, well I'll never be the same and I doubt I'll ever get out of here alive. But you" she smiled "You got out, got better even after everything that happened. You put your head back on and got out"

"He called me this morning Red" Ivy's smiled dropped instantly

"Joker?" he voice sounded almost hateful "I thought he was gone for good?"

"Well he's back and he knows my cell phone number and about my engagement to Bruce"

"Wayne?" Harley nodded "Right heard about that on the TV this morning"

"He told me if I didn't call it off he was going to kill Bruce and I"

"Well Blondie, I cant help much in here and they're not about to let me out for good behavior. Most I can do is be someone to talk to"

"I know. I just figured you would understand better than Bruce" they were quiet for a minute or two. "Do you love him?" Ivy questioned

"Bruce is amazing, everything I wanted with him without the abuse"

"I didn't mean Bruce" Ivy said looking up dead serious

"Joker?" Ivy nodded, Harley bit her lip and stayed silent thinking, even with all her sessions she still missed him everyday, little things would make her think of him, she would always love him he was the first to show her the world and set her free. She bowed her head in defeat "Yes" she whispered

"Then I suggest you follow you head not your heart, your heart landed you in here your head got you out"

"I don't know what to do Red. If I dont call it off he'll kill us, if I do call it off I'll hurt Bruce and he'll probably kill me, if not both of us, anyway" Harley was on the verge of tears again when the door opened "Dr. Quinzel, Ms. Isley has recreation time now"

"Alright, thank you" the nurse left them "It was nice to see you again Red. I'll try to come back soon, depending on how things go… I might just be sitting with you for lunch again" Harley kissed the older woman's cheek and walked out of the room.

_Flame if you like, criticism is welcome_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Harley had spoken with Pamela; she hand heard anything else from Joker and still had yet to tell Bruce of the phone call and threats. She had stayed to the manor to avoid Bruce becoming suspicious of her avoiding him, but had decided it was time to go back to her own apartment, she need to be alone for a while. She stepped into the entranceway of her apartment and closed the door with her foot; she searched in the dark for the light switch. Once the switch was in an upright position, everything in her arms clattered to the floor, she looked around her. She stood stalk still, fumbling for her phone, "Bruce, there's something I need to tell you…. No I need you to come here… and fast" she hung up and left her home

Bruce ran down the hall towards his fiancé who was slouched against the wall beside her apartment. He could see her lips moving indicating she was talking to her self or maybe even comforting her self. "Harley!" she looked up at him and smiled weakly "Bruce" she said in a singsong voice that worried him. "Harls what's wrong?" his voice was so serious in startled him slightly, she didn't answer just continued mumbling to her self, his eyes widened as the name fell from her lips 'Mistah J'. He took a deep breath and slapped her across the face, he didn't want to but it looked like the only way to snap her out of it. Her hand went to her cheek, as she slowly looked up at him "Bruce?"

"Welcome back" he smiled defeated "You were mumbling, I knew you were slipping back. It was the only thing I could think of doing that would bring you back" she smiled

"Thank you"

"Anytime" he laughed, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I got a call a few days ago, at first I thought it was a joke, but as it went on I knew it wasn't…" she trailed off

"Who was it?"

"Him" she said defeated, she put her head between her knees. She'd gone three years without him, she didn't need him now, when she did need him all he did was abuse her and make her feel worthless. No she didn't need him, no matter how much she still loved him. "What did he say?" Bruce all but snarled, she inwardly smiled knowing it was the Bat showing through

"He said if we didn't call off the engagement he would kill us both" tears welled up being held back by her lashes.

"Then he'll have to kill me" he said bluntly "I'm not calling off out marriage because the clown has his panties in a knot" he said defiantly lifting her chin "I wont let him hurt you again, I promise" he brushed his lips against hers

"There's one more thing…. He's been in my apartment…."

"How do you know?"

"It was kind hard to miss" she smiled weakly, standing up. She flicked the light on once again after Bruce had closed her door. UV paint made the room glow, a huge red grin was painted across the wall they faced, 'You're mine' was painted everywhere with 'Ha!' filling the spaces left. Harley closed her eyes, she could see his smile as clear as day, could hear his laugh floating in and out of her ears, him saying you're mine over and over as if he was standing right beside her. "That's it I'm moving you into the manor"

Harley had dressed from the ever-cooling weather, high waist black dress pants, and her cherry red heels a red dress top and her black tie. Her white lab coat was pulling tightly against her small frame, combating the cool air that haunted Arkham. "Dr. Quinzel!" Jerry called from his office "Yes Dr. Arkham?" she stopped walking and looked to the older man

"There is a package in your office, someone said it was from a Jack" a lump formed in her throat as she nodded and continued her way to her office. Sure enough there was a brown box sat atop her desk mocking her as she walked towards it, she pulled a string and ripped the brown paper off it. There was an envelope taped to the box inside

_**My little dragonfly,**_

She shuddered; she was hoping it wouldn't be from him

_**Such a naughty girl you have been, this does not please Daddy. You will come home right away, and Daddy will play nice, but if you don't you will force Daddy to hurt you and Mr. Wayne**_

_** Love, J**_

She shivered when she read the last line, he didn't love her, he didn't know what love was, she put the letter through the paper shredder, took a deep breath and opened the box. She pulled out a brand new red and black PVC jester costume; she shoved it back in the box when a knock on her door brought her out of her stare. She put the box under her desk "Come in"

"Dr. Quinzel?" a nurse asked

"Yes" she smiled

"Your patient is ready"

"Bring him in" she pulled out her note pad cursing her self for never taking time to look into his file, she sighed searching for a pen upon finding one she looked up. "Hello Harley" the pen dropped

_Flame if you like, criticism is welcome_


	4. Chapter 4

Harley walked into Wayne manor; it was already dark outside which chilled her skin as she's left her coat in her apartment. She made her way deeper into the manor "Master Wayne was called away on some… unexpected business" Alfred smiled. "Thank you"

"Will you be needing dinner Madam?"

"No thank you Alfred, I think I'm going to go change and go out for a while" she smiled

"Vary well, do be careful Madam"

"I'll call if trouble arises," she laughed heading up the stairs. At the top she remembered the box "Oh Alfred!" she called over the railing.

"Yes Madam" he called back

"There's a box, in the back seat of my car, could you do me a favor and burn it?"

"Right away Miss"

"Thank you"

She walked into the club, music pumping so loud she could feel it outside. She needed a distraction, somewhere she didn't have to think or feel she didn't even bother buying a drink just headed straight for the dance floor. She lost her self in the music, unaware of the eyes that watched her every move; she danced for what felt like forever before she decided to get a drink. A shot rang out over the music just as she had ordered her drink, _'Just my luck'_ she thought, Joker stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the top floor, gun in hand. The music stopped and the crowd silenced them selves "I hope you all didn't for get about little old me, I know I know, I've been gone too long" he laughed, a few woman started screaming as his clowns made their way through the crowd "Shut up!" he growled sending shivers down Harley's spine, she knew why he was here, he was looking for her and tempting someone to call the Bat. She knew she needed to get out of there and get far away she looked to the bartender "Nearest exit?" she whispered

"Back corner Mrs. Wayne"

"Thanks" she winked at him and crouched down enough to not be seen over the crowds heads. She booked it for the door, expecting Joker's clowns to be waiting for her on the other side, she ran down the street surprised no ne had stopped her. She ducked into a store and crouched behind a row of shelves. "Bruce?"

"_Yes" _his voice growled, _'Of course he was still out running around'_ she thought

"There's kind of a situation at club Chemical. Joker's holding the place up, I'm sure he's looking for me, I got out but no one needs to be hurt cause of me"

"_I'm on my way"_

"Bruce?"

"_Yes love?"_

"Be careful, he's always been… protective over me even in the hospital. I he finds out who you really are he wont hesitate to kill you where you stand"

"_Call Alfred, have him pick you up and stay at home"_

"I love you" she hung up to call Alfred "Alfred, I'm in an tight spot I need you to pick me up"

"_On my way Madam"_ she hung up while rising to her feet, she looked at the cashier, she grabbed a chocolate bar

"Are you alright Miss?" he questioned

"Yes, fine. Just need some sugar, feeling rather faint" she smiled sweetly

"Oh my god, you Bruce Wayne's fiancé!" he all but yelled "Harley Quinn!" she grabbed the front of his shirt

"Yeah I am and it would be best if you tell anyone I came in here!" she let him go and dropped some change on the counter. She jumped into the waiting car "Thank you Alfred"

"No problem Madam" he pushed the car forward "Might I ask why the frantic call?"

"When I left I went to club Chemical, I know it's a mob club but I used to go there all the time with Red. Just when I decided to get a drink a shot was fired, it was my luck that it was Joker. I got out before I heard what he wanted but I'm sure it was me"

"Did you inform Master Wayne, Madam?" 

"Yes, I called him before I called you" she looked out the window "Did you bun the box?"

"Yes Ma'am" the rest of the ride was silent.

"We're sorry Boss! We didn't see her leave!" a clown yelled

"I told you to have every exit covered," he growled, pointing his gun at one of the clowns. "Every time we have her in our grasp and she escapes one of you will die" he snarled pulling the trigger.

_Flame if you like, criticism is welcome_


	5. Chapter 5

Harley sat in the middle of Bruce's king size bed, papers spread out around her, her laptop in the middle of all the chaos. She had a general knowledge of her new patient, as he had kidnapped her many times, leaving Ivy to save her somewhere dangerous cause Joker wouldn't, she could count how many times he'd saved her on her hand, once! And only because he was close enough to stop her from sliding off the edge of a building. Ivy always came to her rescue and every time whoever had taken her would just get angry claiming they wanted Joker, and every time she would just say she told them so. No Joker never cared about her at all, he never had it was all just a façade to get her to break him out. Her newest patient had even gone as far as to threaten her life on TV and still only Ivy and Batman came to save her and when she got back to Joker all he had to say was that it was damn good TV. "Tea Madam?" Alfred's voice brought her out of her disturbing thoughts, "Yes thank you Alfred"

"May I ask what you are doing so late at night Madam?"

"Researching a new patient, I never had time to do it last week with all the stuff Joker stirred up. I just happen to have the best luck and end up treating all the baddies who tried to kill me to get Joker's attention" she sighed and sipped her tea "I might just tell Jerry I don't want this one, maybe take some time off and sit up here for days and read" she laughed "I think Dr. Arkham does it for you Madam"

"What do you mean?'

"Well if I may Madam, I believe Dr. Arkham has you treat these patients because you have experienced them before, already have a grasp on what makes them do what they did. Because it may help you understand why you did what you did, Madam"

"I know why I did all those things" she said softly

"Might I ask why?"

"I was blinded by pure, unforgiving obsession. When Joker was first brought into Arkham I was just an intern, but because no one else wanted his case it got pushed off on to me. I was stupid to think I could help him. Jerry said it would be my big break" she laughed, "He had no idea. After I broke him out all the things I did were to impress him, to make him love me like I loved him"

"Did it work Miss?" Alfred asked with a smile

"Doesn't look like it Al" they both laughed "he would beat me after every one of them, said I was trying to steal his show, so many times I tried to make him see different but it just ended in more abuse. The day Bruce took me to the hospital was the worst" she shivered "Joker had Bruce where he wanted him about to pounce, when my struggle with Dick distracted him just long enough for Bruce to get away, Dick quickly followed so the only one left to take his anger out on was me. He beat me for so long I didn't even know what day it was, once he got tired of beating me I figured he would just leave me there like he usually did, but no he forced me to stand up and pushed me towards the window where he proceeded to push me out. Forty foot drop straight onto my back, I laid there for I don't know how long until Ivy found me, she tried using her plants to heal me but none of it worked. She knew I was dying and was about to kiss me what Bruce showed up and took me to the hospital" tears fell from her eyes "I'm a horrible person Alfred"

"No I don't think so Madam"

"You would if you knew what ran through my mind almost everyday"

"And what is that?"

"That I still love him after all that, my heart still jumps at the mere mention on his name, I go to sleep at night thinking about his smile, his actual smile not the scars. I hate that I still love him, but I cant make myself stop" she cried into her hands before latching onto Alfred's outstretched arms "He'll kill us Alfred. He'll kill me if we call off the engagement or not, and then he'll probably come after Bruce"

"Shush Miss" Alfred tried to calm the young woman, after a few minutes Harley was able to stop her crying. She sniffed and looked up at Alfred "Thank you"

"For what Madam?"

"Letting my spill my pathetic life story to you and tell you things I cant tell other people. Also letting me get your suit all wet" she giggled "And not giving up on me like everyone else has"

"Never"

_Flame if you like, criticism is welcome_


	6. Chapter 6

"Harley no one else will take his case, you're the only other doctor that has even played with the idea of treating him" Jerry explained

"Jerry this man has tried to kill me countless times, in order to get to Joker"

"Harley he is in a straight jacket"

"Fine" she huffed "I will try _one_ more session" she stood and left the room for her own office, she had minutes before her session. She sighed it was hard enough to live life with Joker back and after her without this man reminding her ever day that he never cared for her and never would. A knock on her doo pulled her from her thoughts "Dr. Quinzel, your patient is ready" she waved the nurse on, a male orderly dragging him in by his jacket and cuffed him to the chair in front of her desk. "If he gets out of hand just called" the orderly said and walked out of the room with a wink, she rolled her eyes she always attracted the men she didn't want.

"Ah Harley, always a pleasure. We had figured you had run off scared like all the other doctors" he laughed

"Dr. Quinzel. You don't scare me Dent, you never have" she glared at him "You were always just another psycho trying to fit into an old pair of Joker's shoes" she stared at him, defiance shining in her blue eyes

"Joker was half the man we are!" Two-face yelled, the damaged half of his face snarled at her. She had noticed that when Two-face talked that half of his face turned more towards whom they were talking to. "Was?" she questioned

"We took care of that old playing card, before we got thrown in here for being naughty" Two-face giggled. "So why don't you come over here and thank Daddy for taking care of the boogie man" Harvey said, both smirking

"Do you take me for a fool Dent?" she wasn't sure what to call them while referring to both she decided Dent would suffice. They eyed her suspiciously "Someone like Joker wouldn't be outsmarted or out matched by someone so torn as you" she smirked that had hit a cord "You cant even make a decision with out your precious coin" she fondled the coin in her hand "Joker would have killed you before your coin even began to fall"

"Well you better start believing it girly!" Two-face snarled, "We have proof" they jumped out of the chair, grabbing her throat and slammed her against the wall. Stars swam through her vision from the impact, something warm pressed against her cheek "Remember this?" he growled into her ear, she could tell Two-face was in full control now. She dared to glance down, struggling to breathe, and found Joker's knife pushed into the soft part of her cheek. A plan formed in her head almost as fast as Harvey had snapped "Joker's favorite knife, I guess he's really gone" she said sadly, she had been able to fake cry since she was five, now it was as easy as breathing.

"Awe, don't cry sweet-thing" he said rubbing her cheek with his thumb, pushing the knife in harder "Daddy's here now" Harvey comforted her, she almost gagged in disgust, there was only one man allowed to refer to himself as daddy when it involved her. She smiled as sweetly as she could "Could I have Daddy's new knife?" she asked in her best sweet little girl voice, they stared at her, she could see the two minds whirling "I know where Daddy's coin is. If Daddy gives me his new knife, I'll give Daddy his coin" she looked up at him from under her lashes, the pressure of the knife lessened, they smiled

"That's a good girl" they laughed, she felt the handle slip into her hand. She gripped it so tightly her knuckles turned white, she held the coin up between them, and Harvey grabbed it and went back to the chair. She didn't fully understand where he had hidden the knife or how he had gotten out of the jacket or the cuffs.

"You have some serious issues Dent" they looked up at her "I know you didn't kill Joker, I saw him two days ago, holding up a club, looking for me. I don't know where or how you got his knife but its not going to end well for you, if you ever get out of here watch you back" she smiled and pushed the panic button under her desk. Two male orderlies burst through her door "You may want to double check you jackets and cuffs from now on" she smiled picking up her purse and walked out her door.

The ride back to the manor was quite, Harley played with Joker's knife. "Madam, may I ask what's on you mind?" Alfred asked looking back at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Just thinking on my session today Alfred" she smiled looking up at him; she tucked the knife back in her pocket.

"Master Wayne has asked that you prepare for the Masquerade ball right away"

"Did he now" she smiled "And where is Mr. Wayne?"

"Commissioner Gordon called just as I was leaving to gather you Madam"

"Why am I not surprised, Gotham's baddies don't sleep or take a break" she laughed half-heartedly "Any tips as to who this time?"

"The Joker Madam" he said opening her door and helping her out

"Alfred, how opposed do you think Bruce would be if I offered to help him fight Gotham's baddies?"

"Very" he laughed she nodded. Alfred knew that she would do something anyway so didn't fight the subject any more. Harley spent the rest of the daylight getting ready for Bruce's ball, she gingerly picked up her porcelain mask she would wear for the night, it was black, shaped much like her old mask but was accented by red and black feathers. She smiled Bruce always indulged her in her love of black and red. "Don't you look lovely" a voice broke the deafening silence in the room, she smiled at Bruce's reflection in the mirror.

"My fiancé has great taste" she giggled

"Actually Alfred has great taste" he admitted

"I know," she laughed turning to face him "I haven't seen you much these past few days" she said looking to the ground

"I know, I'm very sorry but Joker's been giving me a run for my money" he sounded so tired

"I could help you," she whispered

"No, I will not have you put yourself in danger because of me and defiantly not against Joker" she sighed

"Bruce I could help you, I know him!"

"I wont lose you to him! I don't need your help!" Harley put her hands up in defeat

"Ok" she put her mask on "Shall we?"

Harley and Bruce smoozed for a good hour after arriving, sipping champagne with the rich bored Harley, she pulled Bruce on to the dance floor for at least on dance before the end of the night. They dance unknowingly to three songs, before a man came and asked to step in, Bruce obliged and she was whisked away. She soon found herself being passed off between a bunch of men wearing similar masks, just as all the twirling and dancing was making her dizzy she was passed off to who she was hoping was the last man. They danced in silence and soon the song ended, she moved to head back to Bruce but the man tightened his grip and started them dancing to the next song. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Straight to the point, Doc" he giggled, her eyes widened "Calm down, I didn't come here to cause trouble"

"That's all you cause" she sneered, his grip tightened even more and he shook her slightly

"I said I didn't come here to cause trouble, but I'm not opposed to doing so" he growled, smirking as he felt her shiver "What's the matter doll-face, miss me? Is Bruce Wayne not as good as me?"

"I've never missed you," she snarled, she knew he could tell she was lying. He pulled her closer to him

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes" he laughed tracing her lips with his finger, it was the first time she'd seen him out in public without his gloves. She resisted the urge to take his finger into her mouth

"You left me for dead" they had yet to break eye contact, even with him being almost a foot taller than her. "You threw me out a window and didn't give a shit to come see if I was alive" she could feel the tears threatening to flow "All I wanted was for you to love me like I loved you" she finally broke eye contact with him

"Look at me" he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him "I said look at me" he growled, his teeth were gritted she could tell he was getting angry because his ticks became worse, his tongue darted from corner to corner as well as the scare that dipped from his lip to his chin and his eyes flicked around the room. "I told you I didn't come here to cause trouble… and yet you keep pushing my buttons" he shook her again

"You might want to watch where you leave things" she said pulling the knife form her cleavage and slipped it no his hand, "Dent attacked me with it in my office today. Said he'd taken care of you and that I should thank him, said I didn't have to worry cause 'Daddy' was there now. After slamming me into a wall and holding you knife to my face" she dared to glance to his eyes, she didn't remember when he'd let go of her face "He would have killed me had I not had his coin" she could see the anger building in his eyes, his ticks so vicious now people were looking towards them. She grabbed a clown near them "Don't let _anyone_ out onto the balcony" the clown nodded. She grabbed Joker's hand, a bold move in its self, and dragged him outside before he got himself thrown back into Arkham. They stood in silence for a small forever, the cool fall air biting at her exposed flesh, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself in a lame attempt to warm her skin. His jacket was suddenly around her shoulders still warm from his body heat, she looked up but he had already turned away "Why did you come here tonight?" she asked breaking the silence, he didn't show any signs of answering causing her to sigh

"I guess I just need to see you, make sure you were happy with him" he growled the last part, he took off his mask and looked at her, he wasn't wearing his face paint making his light pink scars stand out against his pale skin. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch his face, she bit her tongue to stop her self from saying things that would ruin the first time he'd been nice to her in the time she'd known him.

"So I'm just supposed to forget all the beatings, all the times I nearly died for you and you didn't give care?" it was like a wave of sanity hit her, he was manipulating her but this time she was going to win "You cant manipulate me anymore, you have no control over me anymore. I do still love you but I've realized you wont ever love me. I'm going to marry Bruce, kill me if you like, but unless you have some very drastic change in what you think love is I will _never_ be Harley Quinn again" she threw his jacket at him and went back inside. He whispered something after her but he wasn't even sure what he had said, as soon as the door closed the anger inside him snapped and took over, he needed to get out before he killed her, he put his mask back on and left. She would be his again.

_I'm very sorry if you all think I made Joker too soft but it will pertain to the rest of the story I promise. But flame if you will, criticism is welcome. _


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey Dent sat in his cell too worked up to sleep, that bastard orderly took his coin before throwing him back in here. Harvey and Two-face discussed just how they would make the pretty doctor pay for getting him sedated. Footsteps towards the cell brought the two minds back to reality, they noticed it sounded as if the person was skipping down the hall, two more sets of footsteps fallowed the skipping set _"Heels?"_ they thought. "Harvey" two voices cooed

"Sug, Spice?" they rose from their cot and moved towards the door, there were their girls standing in the hall of Arkham waiting for him "Have you come to break us out lovelies?" their head snapped to the side as laughter erupted from the shadow beside their cell.

"No, they've come to watch you die" the shadow laughed hysterically

"Darling, can we get this over with we're bored" Sugar whined. The man in the shadow jumped out and grabbed the innocent one's face.

"I told you not to call me that" he growled "Or I'll stain that pretty white dress red" he smiled licking his lip, he shoved her away from himself and turned to the burned man "How does it feel Harvey?" he licked his lip again "To know that the two you trusted everything with want to see you dead?" he giggled, another tongue flick.

"What have you done to them Joker?" Two-face snarled

"Well you see" his tongue darted between scars "A little birdie told me that you'd moved on to trying to seduce a lovely young doctor here at Arkham and you see Sug and Spice didn't like that much" he grabbed Harvey's face through the bars, his tongue darted again "And neither do I" he growled. Two-face laughed

"Upset about losing to Bruce Wayne, Joker?" Joker's eyes glinted with something Harvey couldn't place but he was sure he wouldn't like it. Joker snapped his gloved fingers

"Spice key please" he smirked, Spice moved forward stopping in front of the purple figure, she smirked before jumping on him almost knocking him over, she managed to stick her tongue down his throat before he pushed her off him, a small amount of white face paint on her nose. He rolled his eyes and picked the key off his tongue, whipping it off on his dirty purple pants. He laughed at the look of pure jealousy of Harvey's faces, he unlocked the door, shoving Harvey back on to his cot. "See this little birdie told me another distressing fact" again his tongue darted from between his lips "And I don't like it. The little birdie told me you attacked my girl, with _my_ knife no less… I'm not about to let that go" he stopped pacing, which he hadn't known he'd started and threw Harvey up against the concert wall, he laughed when the girls gasped.

"This little birdie wouldn't happen to be named Harley would it?" Harvey struggled, Joker's grip tightened

"Don't even speak her name," he snarled, Two-face laughed

"What does it matter now? You never came to her rescue before always left it up to the plant bitch to come after her"

"Shut up or I'll kill the girls first," Joker growled

"Hit a cord have we? Way we've heard it is you never came to her aid, garden gal and the freaky doctor always came to save her gorgeous ass" Two-face smirked "What kind of man doesn't come after someone that good looking?" Joker dropped Harvey

"Sugar come here" he motioned with his finger before looking to Spice "Move or scream and I will kill you were you stand" Spice nodded. He pushed Sugar to her knees in front of Harvey "Do you like her face Harvey?' he asked playing on the innocent one first

"Yes" he said starring at Sugar

"Good study hard cause it's about to change" he laughed hysterically pulling out his knife; he put the metal in her mouth he laughed harder when she squeaked in protest. He pushed the blade out slicing through her skin like butter; before she could cry out he sliced through her other cheek with just as much ease. He continued laughing as he whipped the blade off on her white dress "We'll try again" he giggled dropping Sugar's bleeding body "I don't like that you threatened my girl Harvey" he pushed him down on the floor and kneeled over him "I'm gonna have fun punishing you for it too" he laughed as he began mutilating Harvey's already mutilated face. Spice watched on in horror as Joker slashed Harvey's face over and over while her sister bled out on the floor. Once Joker was satisfied with his work he whipped his knife off on Harvey's shirt and walked out of the cell "Come Spice we have people to see" he laughed licking his lip.

Harley was still angry with herself, she knew better than to let him manipulate her, she couldn't believe she had actually thought he had changed. She sighed putting her earphones in and turning on some music, she would just have to take her anger out on Bruce's extensive gym. She chose to work through some gymnastics first; it had been almost 3 years since she had done anything gymnastics related even if it was just to escape Bruce's attempts to throw her in Arkham. She sighed she had been so good when she was younger but she had chosen to become a psychiatrist instead, she didn't know why but it was too late. She went through every move she knew performing them expertly, she moved to everything else she knew once she had finished, thankfully Bruce's gym had everything she needed. She was working with the punching bag, blindfolded to make things more challenging, when someone grabbed her shoulder, she spun and threw a punch, the person grabbed her fist so she threw another, wishing she wasn't wearing the blindfold now. Her 'attacker' ripped the blindfold from her eyes, Alfred stood in front of her still holding her fist and now her blindfold, and she ripped the earphones from her ears "Alfred I'm _so_ sorry!"

"No matter Madam" he smiled, used to fending off Bruce's stray punches "Mr. Fox is here to see you" he turned to lead her upstairs, before turning around "Also Master Wayne has been called away on _business_"

"Thank you" she grabbed a towel and whipped away the sweat before running up the stairs. She found Fox meandering about in the entrance hall "Mr. Fox" she smiled "Excuse my attire I was downstairs in the gym"

"Mrs. Wayne" he smiled extending his hand

"Not yet" she laughed shaking his hand "Were you able to do it?"

"It was a rather odd request but yes I managed to craft every detail you specified" he smiled

"How much do I owe you?"

"No cost Miss, I work for Mr. Wayne so its yours anyway," he laughed

"Thank you Mr. Fox"

"Please call me Lucius"

"Then you must call me Harley," she giggled

"Does Bruce know of your decision?" he asked, her smiled dropped

"No, and I would rather he didn't just yet"

"It wouldn't be my place to tell him" he laughed handing her a box "Do not hesitate to call me if anything is wrong or you need anything else" he said turning to leave

"Thank you Lucius" she rushed up the stairs to see her new things, once in her and Bruce's room she locked the door and dumped the contents of the box on the bed. A pair of platform boots, one red the other purple, a skirt and bustier also red and purple made of the exact same stuff as Bruce's bat-suit and a pair of leather pants segregated into red and purple fell out onto the bed. Harley almost squealed with delight as she examined each thing, finding a pair of red and purple elbow high gloves tucked in the pants pockets. She couldn't wait to put it on, she decided on the skirt tonight and to save the pants for another night … if Bruce didn't burn them after tonight. She stuck her head out the door "Alfred!" she called down the hall he rounded the corner smiling

"Your car is waiting in the cave Madam"

"You knew?"

"I figured your need for adventure would finally break through Madam," he laughed

"Thank you" she smiled and rushed to get ready, she added fishnet stockings to her legs, she smiled as she put on the bustier, noting that he chest spilled out the top just enough to stop any man in their tracks, she laughed as she imagined Bruce's face, before remembering that he would more than likely just be really angry with her. She shook the thought from her head as she rushed to Bruce's study, played the necessary three keys on the piano for the door to open the rushed down to the cave. Alfred was waiting for her "Interesting choice of attire Madam"

"I'm meant to be a distraction Alfred, to help Bruce. I doubt I'll be doing much fighting, not that I cant"

"It will work Madam" he smiled tossing her the keys. The middle platform rose revealing a cherry red Dodge Challenger with black as night racing stripes. She smiled and was about to jump in when Alfred cleared his throat to get her attention, she turned to him as he threw something else to her, she looked at it; it was the mask from the box "You saved it?"

"Oh no, I burned the rest of it as you asked. I saved that as I figured you would need it soon or later" he smiled

"Thank you" she smiled, he nodded

"Master Wayne is at the old abandoned theater, near the narrows. He said something about it being the Joker's new hideout!" he yelled over the engine, she nodded and took off.

She scaled the outside of the theater, which wasn't hard with all the missing bricks, her skirt giving the clowns below her a nice view of her ass. She found the window she wanted, she could her Bruce and Joker arguing and fighting. She laughed before tumble rolling through the broken out window, she somersaulted once before pushing up into a full flip and landing beside Batman. She put her hands on her hips and pushed on out, giving Joker a full view of her chest, craftily having covered up her unmistakable scar. He licked his lip "And who are you?" he asked, staring at her like he used to in Arkham.

"I'm SwitchBlade" she said in her best little girl voice, producing a switchblade from seemingly nowhere, the blade making a swooshing noise as she released it from the handle. She swayed over to him, circling him tracing his shoulders with her fingers "And what do I call you big boy?" she whispered sultrily in his ear, she watched his eyes flick to her as his tongue darted across his lip again. She knew she was flirting with him shamelessly, but she didn't care they didn't know who she was; well she hoped at least Joker didn't know who she was. He looked her up and down, chewing on his bottom lip now, she knew she was getting to him _"Good, at least I know my get-up works"_ she mentally giggled.

"You come to help Batsy but you don't know who I am?" he laughed, still ogling her.

"Well you see I'm new in town and don't know all of Gotham's baddies just yet. So do try to make a good impression" she smirked turning her back to him and grinding down his lithe form. She winked at Batman

"SwitchBlade, I think that's quite enough" Batman's gruff voice pulled Joker out of his own little world, he pushed Harley away from him but instead of falling she flipped, giving him a good view of her panties and landed gracefully on her feet a little ways away from him almost glaring at the Clown Prince

"Now, now Mr. Joker that wasn't very nice" she wiggled her finger at him. He growled and produced a gun from within his purple trench coat and pointed it at her

"I don't take kindly to being patronized or being played the fool" he snarled, licking his left scar. She calculated where he was aiming his gun, she suddenly wished she had thought up a better shirt and maybe worn her leather pants. He pulled the trigger, she cart wheeled out of the way, but the bullet still grazed her thigh, she landed and cursed. The bullet had grazed deeper than she would have ever liked, blood ran down her leg and over her boot, she sighed now Bruce would definitely know, not that the car in the cave wouldn't give her away, if he didn't already know.

"I don't take kindly to being shot at" she snarled, wrapping her ankles around his neck, she threw her weight and him forwards, he began laughing hysterically as he landed on his back with a loud thud.

"You got some fight in you" he laughed and brushed some stray hairs out of his face "I like that" he walked towards her waving his knife around, but before he got to close to her she kicked him in the stomach sending him staggering back laughing. She noticed Bruce was staying out it, she smiled mentally knowing he knew, and knowing he knew she needed this. Joker laughed catching his breath, he came at her again landing a good punch to the side of her face "Never was against hitting a girl" he giggled

"I wouldn't doubt that," she growled punching him in the nose, he laughed as blood ran down his chin blending in with his red lips. He suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed her face

"I could kill you right now, but I want to see just how much fun you are" he giggled once again licking his lip, she spit in his face, it felt good being able to do all the things she's wanted to do to him for a long time.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he laughed whipping her spit from his face along with a bit of his white paint

"You wanna know how I got these scars," he asked pointing to them with his knife, just like he did every one else he didn't kill within five minutes of being around them.

"No, not particularly" she stated boldly

"You've got a tongue missy" he suctioned his lip to his yellowed teeth then pulled it away "I don't like it, how about I remove it?"

"I don't think so clown" his eyes darkened, she knew it pissed him off when people called him that, he didn't hate it but it wasn't his name, he liked his name and loved when people said it.

"How about" he licked his lip yet again "I remove you then?" he laughed darkly before pushing her out the window she come in through, he laughed hysterically as Batman dove after her, it wasn't a particularly far drop but it was enough to scare the Bat. Joker laughed hysterically as he skipped away from the scene disappearing into the shadows.

_Flame if you like, criticism is welcome_


	8. Chapter 8

Harley woke up sore and tired, she realized just how much Bruce went through almost every night "I told Dr. Arkham that you wouldn't be in today" Bruce said from the doorway. She sat up still in her 'costume', she looked away from him, she knew he was upset with her she could tell from his voice. "What were you thinking!" he growled

"I just wanted to help," she said quietly

"Help! You nearly got yourself killed!" he yelled storming up to her, he grabbed her arms and shook her violently "I told you I didn't want your help!" he yelled in her face

"Master Wayne!" Alfred called from the door, Bruce snapped out of his rage and found Harley cowering in his grip, tears running down her face mumbling apologies, not to him but to Joker. Was he really acting like the deranged Clown Prince? He dropped her arms as if she was on fire; he knew her arms would bruise where he had grabbed her. He mumbled a quick apology and ran from the room. Harley brought her knees to her chest still sobbing, still muttering apologies to 'Mistah J'. Alfred sat beside her on the bed ignoring how she flinched when he had gotten close "Shush now dear girl" he said softly, putting his arm around her, she leaned against him

"I just wanted to help" she hiccupped "Make him see I wasn't useless" Alfred sighed knowing it wasn't Bruce she was talking about, it broke Alfred's heart to see a grown woman so abused that a few words and a few rough touches could reduce her to body racking tremors and uncontrollable sobs. "Shhh, every things ok" he stroked her hair. He was suddenly aware of the wound on her leg and every appearing bruise on her face "Come, let's get that wound cleaned up and get some ice on that bruise" she nodded weakly.

"I'm never going to get over him am I Alfred?"

"That's up to you, dear. No one can force you to just get over him, after everything that happened between you and him I'm not at all surprised you still haven't gotten over it" he said, cleaning her leg. She sat on the sink counter

"I didn't mean the abusive part" she sighed "Some where deep down in the more sadistic part of me, still loves him and tells me everyday to just go back, to forget everything Dr. Leeland taught me, to just turn away from everything Bruce helped me build back up and tear that wall right back down." She looked to the wall "The night of the Masquerade ball, someone asked to cut in on Bruce and I" she half laughed "Bruce being a gentlemen obliged and off I went, I swear I was passed off between at least ten men, before it stopped. We danced in silence until the end of the song, but when the song ended he wouldn't let me go. I asked him what he wanted from me, I don't know how I didn't notice before, but it was Joker" she sighed "I knew he wouldn't do anything to me, so we went out on the balcony, I asked why he was there and he told me he was there just to see me to make sure that I was happy. I almost fell into his trap Alfred, I almost fell right back into his claws"

"But you didn't and that's the point" he looked up at her "You didn't fall in, which is what Dr. Leeland taught you. You took that sadistic part of you and proved it wrong" she smiled less that half-heartedly

"Al, could you call me something a little less formal?"

"And what would you prefer?"

"I don't know, my name or something"

"How about dear?"

"Perfect" she looked down to the tiled floor, "You're like the grandfather I never had," she said sadly

"No grandfather?" she shook her head

"He died before I was born" she closed her eyes "My father died soon after I was born, it was just me and my mom till I was done university"

"Did she re-marry?" tears fell silently from her eyes

"She was killed in a drive by, she got caught between the two rival gangs and couldn't get out"

"Shhh dear" Alfred hushed rubbing her hands, trying to calm her down before she go too worked up "We're going to have to go down to the cave this bullet wound needs stitches: he sighed, she nodded silently hopping down off the counter.

Bruce stormed through Wayne Enterprise looking for one man. He threw Fox's door open, his secretary yelling something behind him "We need to talk" Bruce growled darkly, Fox put his hands up

"Alright Mr. Wayne, just calm down" Fox opened the secret door in his office and led Bruce through, once downstairs Bruce let loose

"How could you? She nearly died last night! She's lucky all she got was a bullet wound and a black eye"

"With all do respect, all I did was create what she asked for, would you have rather she had followed you out to fight Joker unprotected, like when she was running around with him? Would you really have liked to seen her end up like she used to when he beat her?" Fox fought back, Bruce stayed quiet knowing the older man was right "Is that really why you came here Mr. Wayne? To yell and blame an old man for protecting your fiancé?" Bruce sighed and slid down the wall his hands fisted in his hair, not caring about the suit he was wearing.

"No…well yes…and no" Bruce clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut

"Care to explain?" Fox questioned, pulling a chair up to the disgruntled man

"Last night I just let her fight him, I let her toy with him, I thought maybe if I let her get it all out last night maybe she wouldn't follow me out again. But this morning when I woke up I realized just how stupid I was being; I mean this is the woman who followed a deranged psycho wearing make-up around for almost three years and let herself get the shit kicked out of her" he sighed "And then I saw her face, I could see most of the left side of her cheek and eye are going to be bruised. I just snapped I grabbed her and shook her and yelled in her face, I'm sure I'd have done worse had Alfred not come in after hearing my yelling" Bruce shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories "She was shaking so bad and crying so hard, god. The worst part was when I snapped out of it she was apologizing to the damned clown! She actually thought I was him… so I ran, cowardly I know but it was the only thing I could think to do" Bruce gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall.

"You said she had injuries?" Fox questioned, Bruce nodded "And why are you not tending them?"

"I told you I just couldn't stay there not after hurting her like that, I promised to keep her safe, to never let anything happen to her"

"Did you hit her?"

"No! I would never!" Bruce looked almost disgusted at the question, Fox smiled

"Then I don't see the problem, yes you were a little rough with her but you were just looking out for her safety, but you didn't strike her so in my eyes you are still _way_ above the clown" Fox extended his hand to the man "So don't go comparing yourself to him"

"There all stitched up" Alfred smiled

"Do you think you could run me a bath, Alfred" she just needed to lie in some warm water and not think

"Right away dear" she slid off the gurney wincing; the wound was more tender now than it had been this morning. Once upstairs she could hear Alfred in the bathroom humming to himself and running the water, she grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and one of Bruce's vary few t-shirts from their room and slowly walked to the bathroom. "Ah there you are, your bath is ready"

"Thank you Alfred" she smiled and locked the door behind her, she was thankful there was a small TV in the room for some background noise, she flipped it on and began her bathroom routine. Her hairbrush dropped when the next news headline came up _"Joker strikes Arkham"_ she quickly turned the TV up,

"_Harvey Dent, former District Attorney turned psycho, was found in his cell early this morning, his face slashed beyond recognition, along with know lover and henchwoman Sugar who was found dead with both cheeks slashed wide open resembling the known scars of the Joker. Dent is now in stable condition at Gotham General. Gotham police had no leads up until they reviewed the security tapes and found none other than the Joker skipping down the halls of Arkham" _

Harley sat on the edge of the tub, her hand over her mouth and her heart try to beat right out of her chest, her pulse whooshed in her ears drowning out everything around her. Her body felt numb "This is my fault" she whispered to her self "I never should have told him about Harvey" she felt sick, she'd caused Sugar's death, jealousy raged through her trembling body overpowering the nausea. "What was he doing with Dent's lovers!" she spat into the silence around her, she suddenly gasped "Oh my god" the news broke her out of her disturbing thoughts.

"_This just in! Gotham police have informed us that upon searching for evidence and calming the inmates it seems after the Joker killed Sugar and attacked Dent he set two of the inmates free. Gotham Police have yet to release the names of the two inmates, but are urging all of Gotham to be cautious when leaving the house and to call police if anyone sees anyone suspicious or the Joker him self. Update in twenty minutes"_

She ran from the bathroom skidding across the hardwood into her and Bruce's room, she grabbed her cell phone _'2 missed calls'_ flashed across the screen, she ignored them and dialed a familiar number, she paced the room waiting for someone to pick up _"Dr. Arkham?"_

"Who?" her voice was shaking

"_Harley?"_

"Who Jerry! Who did he break out!" she was yelling now, her body shaking so hard it was difficult to function

"_Isley and Crane"_ he answered quickly not wanting to set the woman off anymore _"You're not safe in Gotham Harley, I'm sure Bruce could find you somewhere to go till they're all caught"_

"I'm perfectly fine Jerry, I'm not leaving my home"

"_They want you here for questioning, I'm sure it's just a technicality as you were Dent's psychologist. I doubt they'll ask you anything about Joker"_ she didn't respond just hung up and paced, could she go down there now? Her phone beeped in her hand _'2 voice mails'_ flashed on the screen now; she hesitated to listen to them, she sucked in a breath as the first one started

_"Ah Cupcake, I'm sure by now you have seen the news and seen that I have taken care of your problem… sort of. Next time you will pick up my call, lest Daddy get angry."_

She shivered as the message ended with Joker laughing hysterically. She hadn't gotten to changing her number and upon further thought she figured changing her number would just anger him further and it was better that it was her he was terrorizing than someone else. She let out the breath she was still holding as the second message started

_"Blondie! Come on answer your phone! J gave me this number, I hope it's the right one, he broke Crane and I out sometime last night. He can't manipulate me but Crane will break quickly, so just be careful babe please. I love you Harls"_

Tears pricked her eyes "I love you too Pammy" she whispered to the phone, she whipped away her tears when someone knocked on the door, Alfred poked his head in "Done your bath already dear?"

"I…uh…never got a chance to get in. I need to go to Arkham, like ten minutes ago. I'm sure you've seen the news" he nodded "He broke out Ivy and Scarecrow, Alfred. I need you to drive me and then call Bruce and tell him what's going on" he nodded again

"I'll ready the car" she threw on long dark blue jeans and a t-shirt, she picked her lime green heels, just like her red ones, for today.

She walked quickly down the main hall of Arkham, police were everywhere scouring for clues, clues she knew they wouldn't find she was surprised he had left the security tapes; she figured it was because he wanted her to know what he had done for her and wanted all the credit. A sound reached her ears and stopped her dead in her tracks _"No"_ she mouthed, she rushed down the hall as fast as her heel clad feet would allow, she found the room the noise was coming from. She threw the door open and would almost a dozen cops struggling, the noise became very clear, laughing, not human laughing though. She barked loudly not caring how crazy she seemed, the laughing silenced. "Boys!" she yelled over the cops "Sit!" dominance laced her voice, the cops looked towards her "Move" she pushed her way through them and found her babies, two burgundy hyenas sitting stock still in front of her, Bud with a purple collar and black right front paw, Lou with a green collar black left front paw and right hind paw. "These are yours!" a cop yelled in disbelief

"Years ago. Joker bought them" they started again at the mention of their owner "I said shut it!" she roared. The hyenas laid down showing their submission, she grabbed a passing by nurse "Do we have any fresh meat down in the kitchen?"

"Just in, why?"

"I need two of the biggest pieces, raw" the nurse stared at her "Now!" the nurse jumped and scurried away

"What do you hope to accomplish by feeding these things?" another cop questioned, clearly disgusted, she felt like punching him in the face

"Clearly they are starving" she lifted Bud's collar for effect, at least four inches of space between the k9 and the leather "These collars used to fit perfect" the nurse came back with two hunks of meat, Harley took them thanking her, she turned back to the two hyenas "Nicely" she extended her arms to each of them, each taking the meat as gently as possible "I'll take them from here"

"Dr. Quinzel, I can't allow you to take these animals" Commissioner Gordon's voice came from the doorway.

"Commissioner, I've had these two since they were pups. If they are going to listen to anyone its me"

"I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel, these animals are going to be terminated" her blood began to boil

"You will not harm my babies" she snarled, like a mother protecting her pups, Bud and Lou snarling right beside her "But if you'd like to try, be my guest" she said sweetly, no one mover "Now if you'll excuse me" she moved through them, the cops keeping their distance not wanting to be bit. She was thankful she had asked Alfred to wait for her, she almost laughed at the size Alfred's eyes went as she exited the hospital flanked by two huge hyenas. "Did you speak with Bruce?" she questioned, he nodded "Don't worry Alfred they won't attack unless instructed to" he nodded again opening the rear door "In" she barked, they jumped in with their tails between their legs

"You're bringing them to the manor?" Alfred asked

"If I leave them here Gordon will have them killed" she put her hand on Alfred's arm "It will be fine, they're very well trained and behaved, complete opposite to who trained them. Plus they're completely obedient to me as I had spent the most time with them through their life" Alfred nodded hoping she was right, she sat in the front with Alfred, something neither were used to.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Harley rolled over in bed, she sighed she knew it was early in the morning as the sun had yet to rise. The clock burned five forty-five am into her retinas, it was the same time she woke every day. Her bare feet, which were usually met by cold hard floor, were met with warm fur, she was puzzled for a second before the previous days events came flooding back. She turned her body slightly and found Bruce's spot empty, she sighed it wasn't the first time she'd woken up alone, with Bruce or Joker. She flicked on the lamp that took up residence beside the bed; Bud and Lou quickly caught on and moved out of her way choosing to lie at the foot of the bed. Harley was showered and dressed before six am; she padded her way down stairs the cold hard wood floors chilling her damp toes. She decided to give Alfred a break and make her own breakfast this morning, once in the kitchen she turned on the radio that was unsurprisingly built into the wall, Bruce wasn't one to like things cluttering up his home, and began singing along to the songs it played. She gathered the ingredients to make pancakes still singing, she spun nearly dropping the flour on the floor when someone behind her cleared their throat. Alfred stood leaning on the doorframe smiling, Harley's cheeks burned, not even Joker had heard her sing.

"You have a lovely voice" he chuckled at her increasing blush, he moved towards her "What are you making?"

"Pancakes, I figured I would give you a break and make my own" she smiled "Would you like some?" she asked mixing the batter

"I would be very inclined to see if the rival my own" he laughed sitting down at the island, it felt strange but he would humor the woman for at least one day. She smiled pouring some batter in the pan

"Bruce didn't come home last night" she stated nonchalantly, flipping the pancake

"Master Bruce called after you had retired for the night and said he had a tip on where Ivy, Crane and Joker were hiding out and that he probably wouldn't be home before you woke up but that he would try" Alfred explained, she dropped the spatula and spun around

"He knew where Pam was an didn't tell me!"

"You can understand why he wouldn't" he stood and held her arms to her sides "He didn't want you to get hurt trying to see her, Joker is one thing but all three of them together against you and Master Bruce, for him it was too much to loose"

"She is my best friend" she sighed defeated "She was like my mother through everything Joker put me through. She was the one who bandaged me up when Joker got knife happy. She is my everything Alfred," she almost sobbed looking up at the older man. Alfred put his arms around the shaking woman

"Alfred!" a voice called from the entrance hall, they heard the front door close soon after

"Coming Sir" Alfred called back; Harley pushed past him and ran ahead, she skidded to a halt upon seeing Bruce, still in his bat suit supporting a very broken Pam. Her hand went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes "Oh Pammy" she sobbed rushing forward

"I found her like this in Joker's hideout. I thought you could do more for her than a hospital" Bruce admitted, Harley latched onto the older woman who was very unconscious.

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly looking up at him, noticing his wheezing. Bruce smiled

"I'm fine, just a few bruises and exhaustion" Harley frowned and waved Alfred over

"Could you put her in one of the rooms near ours?" he nodded taking hold of the unconscious woman, Harley waited till Alfred was upstairs, before turning back to Bruce "I know your lying!" she said smacking his arm, Bruce winced

"Fine, I think a rib or two are broken and I'm pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated" he huffed

"You go upstairs and get into bed!" she almost yelled, switching into full on motherly mode. "I'm going to call Luscious and Jerry" Bruce sighed knowing there was no way around her orders, Harley watched him climb the stairs "And have Alfred look at your ankle!" she called after him, she could hear Bruce grumble something while continuing up the steps. She grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Luscious first. _"Fox"_ he answered

"It's Harley"

"_Ah Harley, something I can do for you? Do you need something made?"_

"No, its Bruce. He went out after Joker last night, but with him breaking out Ivy and Crane it was three against one"

"Is he alright?"

"Few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle. Apparently Ivy was unconscious when he got there so it wasn't so bad, he was able to get her out and bring her here so I could look after her"

"Just be careful"

"She's like my mother Luscious, I'll be fine. I need you to cover for Bruce there, if anyone asks he fell down the stairs, especially the press."

"Someone will have to cover his nights"

"I'm sure GPD can handle a few nights by themselves"

"Alright, if you need anything just call"

"Thank you" she hung up _One down, one to go _she dialed Jerry's number working herself up _"Dr Arkham"_ he answered

"It's too much"

"_Harley?"_

"Bruce and I are going away, Joker attacked us last night in an alley" she lied "We told the press Bruce fell down the stairs so no one would worry. It's not safe for me here anymore. Not with Ivy and Crane after me too"

"A-alright, I'll give you a month off with pay. If he's not caught by then we'll work something out"

"Thank you" she hung up and laughed, Jerry was way too easy too fool, she ran up the stairs, she check on Bruce first finding him fast asleep while Alfred bandaged him up. She moved to the room beside hers and Bruce's, she found Pam laid out on the white sheets her bruises and cut standing out against them. "Oh Red, why did you let him to this to you?" she didn't expect an answer as she looked the older woman over, she was still in Arkham garb, blood stained and torn. She locked the door and proceeded to strip the woman down to her under garments, like Pam had done to her so many times before. A basin of warm water sat on the bedside table, Harley picked up the cloth and went to work cleaning the blood and dirt off the woman's front. It wasn't until she flipped her over that she got the shock of her life; she ran to the door and threw it open "Alfred! I need stitching supplies!" she yelled frantically, the older man came nearly running out of the other room towards her supplies in hand

"Will you be needing assistance?"

"Probably" she replied shakily, he nodded and entered the room. Alfred's jaw dropped when he laid eyes on the wound requiring stitching. Carved into the woman's pale skin was a message obviously meant for Harley, clearly and precisely etched into Pamela's skin were the words 'See you soon. Joker'. Harley was silent whilst stitching the older woman's flesh, as he stood by holding everything she would need.

Harley was curled up against the older woman, wishing she would wake up or show some sign of life. She was constantly checking the woman's pulse making sure Joker hadn't taken her only friend form her. It had been days since Bruce brought Pam to the manor and she was in the same state, the only thing that kept her hoping was the steady rise and fall of her best friends chest. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang, "Hello?" her voice was shaky

"_I trust Ms Isley is faring well in your care"_ she sat up and ran her hand over her face and through her knotted hair

"What do you want Joker?" She sighed, fed up "To threaten my life some more? To brag about beating the only person I have left in the world into oblivion? What?"

"_Don't take that tone with me girl!"_ he snarled _"Here I am being nice and checking up on our dear Pamela and you give me attitude"_ she sighed

"It's your fault she needs to be checked up on! Why they hell did you do this to her anyway!"

"_She wouldn't listen, she's a lot like you, you know, not good with jokes. She wouldn't go along with the joke and send you a message her self so I had to do it for her" _

"You're unbelievable! She wouldn't go along with your hunt for me so you beat her! God I don't know what I ever saw in you"

"_Goodbye my little dragonfly, Ms Isley should be waking soon"_ he hung up with no further explanation. She threw her phone against the wall and screamed, a groan pulled her from her self pity and drew her attention to the once unconscious woman beside her who was now trying to sit up. "Pammy!"


	10. Dear Readers

Dear readers

I am currently taking a break from this story and am working on another; it was nagging at me and now that I have started it wont stop flowing. I am three chapters in and it is twenty-one pages long and 10000 words. It would mean a lot to me if those who have so faithfully read this story to read that one and let me know what you think about it. Please if you have some spare time it would mean a lot to me if you read it. Yes it's a Harry Potter story but I have always been a Harry Potter fan.

Its called _I'm going to love her for both of us_.

Thank you in advance

H.Q.


End file.
